Naruto Online Chat
by Faydora
Summary: A chat with team seven on I.M. Flames are welcome on this one. I seriously don't know why i even wrote this one.


Fay: This short fic was a spur of the moment fic. I apologize in advance for the stupidity this little fic may cause. But I cannot take credit for this whole thing; my best friend Anne and my sister Jayne are actually the masterminds behind this. I only added a few things to it to make it somewhat suitable for human eyes to look upon.

Jayne: you are way too melodramatic for me. The only reason this one gets to be on fanfiction, is because the vault (the place where the hundreds of other fanfiction we have written spend their days now) is full. TT The idea wasn't all ours though. It's based on a icon we were rolling on the floor laughing at.

Anne: Yay me! I get to be in the fanfiction universe.

Fay: did you invite her?

Jayne: Sorry. She pulled the puppy dog eyes out on me.

Anne: I has a burrito… now I has ate the burrito.

Fay: Oh well, she'll be out soon enough. I just hope she doesn't escape…

Disclaimer: I don't even own the Internet connection in my room. What do you think!!!???

Warnings: This story may cause stupidity. There is implied boy love depending on the way you look at it The back button welcomes you.

11111111111111111111111111

Naruto I.M.

Ramenluver25 has logged on

IchaIchaLover1 has logged on

SasukeLover222 has logged on

IchaIchaLover1: The new Icha Icha Paradise book is out, special addition.

SasukeLover222: Sasuke looked so hot today! Did anyone see him!!!

Ramenluver25: Duh! We see him everyday!!

SasukeLover222: Sasuke-kun is online!!! Someone invite him!!!

IchaIchaLover1: Sure.

Ramenluver25: ARG!!! Sakura!!! Why do you think that

UltimateAvenger42 has logged on

Ramenluver25: SASUKE IS SOOOOOOO HOT!!!!

UltimateAvenger42 has logged off.

SasukeLover222: why did you do that Naruto? Now Sasuke won't ever get online again!!!

IchaIchaLover1: Something tells me that things are about to get interesting…

SasukeLover222: Huh?

Ramenluver25: Someone's at my door. G2G. Bye!

Ramenluver25 has logged out.

SasukeLover222: Doesn't he know that he can come back?

IchaIchaLover1: I have 2 go 2. I need to go play with my dolphin.

IchaIchaLover1 has logged out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Fay: I know. Send flames if you must. I don't care. This…thing I typed up has got to be the worst thing I have ever written. I mean seriously. Jayne and Anne hovered behind me until I got it finished.

Anne: don't be so hard on yourself. If you reviewers want to, send in reviews to comment on us. Me and Jayne that is. Fay gets to stay. Should she keep Jayne? Jayne and I get to stick around for a bit. Then you peoples get to review on whether or not she keeps us.

Jayne: Please let us stay!!!

Fay: shut up you guys!!! Gosh you guys are annoying. Anyway thanks for reading that incredibly stupid fan fic. Most of you out there should already know this…just because this is the first fic published under my name, doesn't mean that I haven't written before. I have plenty more in the vault.

Question time…

Fay: If you guys are wondering about my other account, don't even bother. My account got cancelled because I didn't update due to…reasons. I can't tell you what account I had but I can tell you the reasons in a reply to your precious reviews. Only to those who desperately want to know.

The question on the day: Do you guys use pen names or your real names?

Jayne: actually on our other account we used a pen name.

Fay: All of you who are now crying over my behalf, yes my name is actually Faydora. No lie. My grandma was born and raised in Russia. Her name was Jayne. That's where Jayne's name comes from. (Duh!) But she married my grandpa, a man born to a Russian woman and an American man. His name was Lewis Faytor Rothwell. They had my mother and she married an American man. My mom thought it would cute to name me after my grandfather. TT. My life sucks.

Now that you have had a briefing on my family, you can send in any question to me Jayne or Anne. We will either answer in a story or by email. It doesn't matter.

Ja ne.


End file.
